


workforce [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 The Homecoming Job, Female Character of Color, Gen, Medical Professionals, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: "Then change the world."
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	workforce [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [workforce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969917) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



  
Cover by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download850.mediafire.com/xwvzpt5yd4ag/demibkc89lmrv2e/%5BLeverage%5D+Workforce.mp3) (2.3 MB | 02:29)  
  
[m4b](http://download1499.mediafire.com/1gh1yjxwlgmg/81q3yox7cc5n89g/%5BLeverage%5D+Workforce.m4b) (2.9 MB | 02:29)


End file.
